Talk:Son Gokū
Animal Ive seen youtube videos saying that it is a Phenox. Where are people getting this? --7th Body (talk) 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body (talk) 01:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :They are just using their imagination. Jacce | Talk 05:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Corrosion Style? I just read the viz translated version and it said instead of Yoton or Lava it said Corrosion. Should we change it to that? Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:54, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : I found it in the english released manga, lets see manga vol. 40 or 39 I think. Saimaroimaru (talk) 21:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Discussion at Talk:Rōshi#Corrosion Style. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:06 (UTC) Delete? I know that we know it can conrole lava, but since we have no idea (yet) what sort of animal it is, should we delete it? Concept According to the Artbook, looks like Yonbi is based from the Ohzaru transformation from Goku (Dragon Ball). But I don't know what does the description say exactly since I know very little of Japanese. The Bijuu concept page is here: http://mangahelpers.com/downloads/read-online/38634/11.Queproblematico (talk) 19:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :More misinformation. Just because things from different anime look like they have a connection does not mean that one is based off the other. 99% of these cases are simply because both anime used the same Japanese legend, myth, or piece of history as a base. Saying that the Yonbi is based on Dragon Ball is like saying the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is based on Pokemon. Do some research and find out what Japanese legend they are both based on. Wikipedia can be very helpful for that kind of info. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 4, 2009 @ 01:52 (UTC) :Actually, ShounenSuki, being as awesome as he is, translated it for us....Its in Talk Tailed Beasts. ANd there is a slight connection to the "monster ape from Dragon Ball's Son Gokū"...Its worth a read....Very intresting....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 01:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Aye. Got that from the Boss Translator himself. Kishimoto is a odd one isn't he.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Now this is a interesting problem isn't it. We have the page (Thank you Queproblematico) right there and I can't read it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Name Couldnt it be called the Four-Tailed Demon Ape? AMTNinja (talk) 08:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :This.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No, or it could be the fout tailed wukong or goku or the 4 tailed red ape or something more better than just ape. Affilation Isn't Iwa it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Four Tails Powers i read a translation of of the databook 3 and it said, "At his wandering's end, he understood he could borrow Yonbi's chakra to fuse fire and earth nature into lava ninjutsu" this seems to be saying that the chakra allowed him to mix the two not that the tailed beasts power was creating lava release, but to mix chakra natures, but i couldnt find out if the book originally said what Roshi's natures were but i guess he had earth and fire and with the beast he was able to mix them, thats what the translation seems to me to be saying what you think :Look for talk archives in related articles such as Rōshi and Lava Release, it's all explained there. Omnibender - Talk - 20:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden Episode #165? In the data box under the picture, it refers to "Naruto Shippūden Episode #165", where Naruto is in Sage mode and battles Pain. What does that fight have to do with this Four-Tailed Lava beast? :In the anime, when Pain is describing his plan to make a kinjutsu with the Tailed Beasts, there's sequence showing all the tailed beasts, a sequence which wasn't in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 18:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Monkey fire breath Why is this listed as anime only, in the databook artwork for the series it is shown spitting green flames in its artwork (which is also the one used to illustrate it on it's own page) Shouldn't this warrant removal of anime only status? :Wouldn't that 'fire breath' simply be the Yonbi's Yōton? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't seem like lava. Omnibender - Talk - 21:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::be that as it may, the artbook shows that image and specifically states it spits lava from its mouth. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Relatedly. ''~SnapperT '' 22:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) But the fire is a physically shown trait in both the artwork and in the anime. It can physically spit green fire, I believe this should remain in the traits section Element fusions As i read in the manga, Kisame stated that the four-tailed monkey used many different element fusions, which states that it didn't only used Lava Release. :You read a mistranslation. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it really too much to wish people would dig through talk pages and archives before asking questions like these? Omnibender - Talk - 15:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) The name uh... are you sure about the Kanji (here too)? Also, why is the article's name Son Goku, when the Kanji are transcribed as Son Gokū? Seelentau 愛議 16:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :I did see the name with and without macron so i dunno maybe we'll have to wait for Shounensuki on that one. I'm assuming the kanji for Kurama's name comes from the Kurama Clan article.--Cerez365™ 16:20, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::You're making this too easy. First of all, it is true that the name of Sūn Wùkōng is written as 孫悟空, but that doesn't mean anything. Kishimoto-sensei could have altered the name, as he did here, for example. Furthermore, 空 is read as くう kū, that's why his name's Son Gokū. Also, why should the Kyūbi have the same Kanji as some unrelevant filler characters?^^ Seelentau 愛議 16:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) My guess would be that they simply took the kanji name from the dragon ball character he is named after. Wheter this is right or not, i cannot say.--Cosmikaze (talk) 16:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I s'pose that's why we use raws. I do think that Son's name should have the 'ū' macron though.--Cerez365™ 16:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Actually the dragon ball Son Goku's name if directly translated would be Son Gokū. Why they choose to call him Goku instead i can't say since i dont know Japaneese (But he has acutally been called both Son Goku, Son Gokuu, Son Gokū and Son Gokuh in official artwork and material).